Evil in the Shadow of Light
by LadySilverTears
Summary: 2 years after Galexia, D. plans to pop the question, but a new evil has arisen from the darkness, more powerful than all the others. Can Serena save everyone and the future? Who will save her?R+R plz
1. Planned and Unplanned Surprises

Authors Note: First Fic, have lots of ideas, but will not post them until I get some feedback! Enjoy the story!~ ~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena, Champion of justice, future queen of Crystal Tokyo, lay sleeping in her boyfriend and soul mate's bed. It had been a month since she moved in with him, after she turned 18; Two whole years since the battle with Galexia. As she opened her bright blue eyes she smiled to see a perfect red rose lying on the pillow next to her, on her beloved Darien's pillow. Slightly confused about the lack of his presence, she raised the rose to inhale it's sweet scent to discover a note underneath it.  
  
~Dearest Serena, Happy Anniversary, Love. I hope you slept well. I will do all I can to make this evening one that we will remember always. I will be spending the afternoon preparing, but do not be saddened. I have arranged for you to spend the afternoon at the shrine with the girls. They will meet you at 3:30. I will pick you up at *our* home at 7:45. I can't wait to see you. Love Forever, Darien~  
  
Serena's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she smiled. 'He is so romantic! How did I get so lucky--' "Oh my gosh! It's 3:00!!! No way am I going to be late for this!" She cried, throwing on clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile at the shrine.*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so everyone knows the plan? Serena will be here in soon," Darien asked, looking at the four eager faces before him. "I want this to be perfect."  
  
"Yes Darien, you've gone over it 30 times, don't worry! We are the Sailor Scouts! We can handle this, no prob.!" Stated Lita, fixing her ponytail.  
  
"Oh, it's just so romantic! Asking her to marry you on your anniversary! It's PERFECT!" gushed Mina, as her eyes sparkled.  
  
"We'll be sure to handle everything, Darien. You just worry about getting the restaurant reservations taken care of! If you want roses on every wall, you're going to have to leave now!" Amy said, smiling. Darien was still uncertain.  
  
"You're sure you guys can take care of every--"  
  
"Of course we will! Go! We will keep her here until 7 and make sure she's happy! What are you waiting for?! Go already!" Raye interrupted motioning with her arms.  
  
"Alright. Thanks you guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in the farthest corners of the universe.*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. Hatred. Evil. Swirling in a cloud. All the enemies ever destroyed. All of their evil emotions together. Waiting.  
  
"Awaken. Join together," a voice hissed. As a new Enemy arose.  
  
"Serena will be destroyed. Loving is her weakness. The boy. We will use him. Her feelings are powerful for him. She will never be able to destroy her precious prince! The evil will rule! FOREVER!" The voice cackled, joining with all the powers of the hate. Combining all the power of all the evils ever beaten into one ultimate creature. The Destructor.  
  
"Let phase one begin!!" The Destructor cried out, as it flew towards Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: What did you think? Please Review! More Chapters coming soon. 


	2. The Disapperance of the Scouts

Authors Note: First Fic, have lots of ideas, but will not post them until I get some feedback! Enjoy the story!~ ~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~ Chapter 2: The Disappearance of the Scouts  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raye sat before the fire as the other scouts prepared outside. She felt something. Something cold, and powerful.  
  
"Great fire, please, if there is a threat, show me what it is. What is disturbing our peace?" She muttered eyes closed, concentrating on the fire. Her eyes snapped open as the fire went out suddenly. Raye jumped to her feet.  
  
"Scouts!" She screamed, "TRANSFO-" she managed to say before a force slammed her into a wall.  
  
"Well, Hello Mars. Keep quiet, try to alert the others and we will destroy you. Be patient, they will be joining you soon," the Destructor whispered dangerously.  
  
Raye looked up at the intruder and gasped. He was all black, all darkness, no face, but glowing red eyes. A shadow. As she looked at it she saw all the faces of fallen evils.  
  
"No! Mars Crystal Power- Agghh!" She screamed as the creature raised a hand, sucking all the energy from her. "Scouts.." she whispered before darkness surrounded her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lita and Amy walked in front of the temple looking for Raye. As they approached the front door, they noticed it was dark, and silent.  
  
"Amy, something isn't right." Silence.. "Amy? Amy!" Lita turned and looked frantically around but could not find her friend. "Mina! Come quick!" She screamed, when she ran into the shrine and saw a limp Raye surrounded in a dark cloud-like substance, and a creature sucking the life out of Amy before she fell to the floor. "Amy! Raye! No!! Jupiter Crystal Power Transform!" She yelled. Lightning surrounded her as her Sailor outfit appeared on her.  
  
"Pathetic," muttered the Destructor, as he raised a finger and all the lightning was absorbed. Lita fell to the ground next to Amy, as her clothes reappeared, her energy level low. The Destructor raised his arm once more, as Lita lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mina walked through the temple carrying tea, as she heard a crash. 'What the..' She put down the tray in the hall and walked towards where the noise had come from. She saw the fire room ahead and noticed it was pitch black. She felt cold. 'Oh God no.. The last time I felt this way was..'  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Transform!" She cried and she transformed into Super Sailor Venus. She cautiously approached the room. She saw a figure that looked like black smoke, a wispy shadow. She looked around the room from the doorway looking for her friends but found no one. She looked back to the spot that the shadow had once been only to see it had disappeared. Panic filled her as she looked frantically around trying to find the new evil.  
  
"Hello Mina," the Destructor whispered into her ear as he appeared behind her and slammed her into a wall. Sailor Venus slid unmoving to the floor before forcing herself to stand up.  
  
"Venus," she started, powering up her attack.  
  
"Why do you even try," The Destructor asked, his voice echoing eerily. He raised a wispy hand and the energy was zapped from Venus as her Sailor suit disappeared.  
  
"Artemis, protect Serena, keep her away from the temple. Please," she whispered weakly before darkness overtook her vision.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena! Finally! Artemis and I have been waiting outside your door for half an hour!" Luna scolded lightly. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful future queen before her.  
  
"I know, I know, Luna! It's 4:05 already. I already feel pretty bad. I hope the girls aren't too disappointed. I have to hurry, I think they are worrying about me. Something feels off," Serena said, as she started to walk towards the shrine.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. What could possibly be off-" Artemis stopped suddenly as his cresent moon flashed. 'Artemis, protect Serena, keep her away from the temple.' Mina's voice echoed in his mind. as he saw a flash of the new evil. Luna eyed him worriedly, but all of this was oblivious to Serena. She was lost in her own world bubbling over about how excited she was about the surprise dinner, as she clutched the rose to her chest.  
  
'Artemis? What's wrong?' Luna asked him in his mind.  
  
'Nothing Luna. I don't feel well that's all," he replied not wanting to worry her. The moon on Luna forehead flashed.  
  
'Don't you lie to me Arty!" she exclaimed as she searched his mind. She saw and heard what Artemis had a few seconds earlier. 'Oh Artemis! What do we do! Should we tell Serena?'  
  
'No Luna! Mina wouldn't send something like that unless it was deadly serious! We need to keep the princess safe at all costs!'  
  
'What about the scouts? They were ALL at the temple! Oh no Artemis! What do we do?'  
  
'We need to go check it out ourselves. But what about Serena?' 'Leave her to me,' Luna said smiling.  
  
"Serena!" Luna said, causing the girl to stop what she was saying.  
  
"Yes Luna?"  
  
"Change of plans dear, You are to go find an anniversary gift for Darien! The girls, Artemis will tell the girls and we will meet up with you later. Can you try to finish up before 7?"  
  
"Um.. Sure Luna! I need to get a dress too! Oh my gosh! I have to hurry! Thanks for reminding me Luna! Bye Artemis!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran off.  
  
"Come on Luna!" Artemis exclaimed as they headed for the temple. 


	3. The Plan

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep sending feedback, it really helps! Enjoy the story!~ ~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~ Chapter 3  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien walked into the expensive yet beautiful restaurant called 'Serene Rose,' and chuckled slightly to himself at the name. He approached the owner and held out his hand, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hello, I am Darien Shields, I rented the place for tonight. Is everything in order?" He asked smiling at his long time friend and the owner, Andrew. Andrew smiled back.  
  
"Of course Mr. Shields! Nothing but the best for my best friend and his soon to be fiance'! The 'Moonlit Rose' room is all set for you two. It is on the balcony. The picture of romantic perfection. The covered balcony overlooks the gardens and fountains in the back. The floor is covered with rose petals, and the walls covered with roses. Soft music will help the mood a bit as our chief serves you what ever your heart desires," he smiled at his friends shocked expression. "As I said, *nothing* but the best!"  
  
"Andrew it sounds great! That is way more than I asked for-"  
  
"*I'M* the best man at the wedding! That is a huge honor, worth the room and extras. The whole deal is on the house, my friend, Don't worry about it!" Darien smiled and gave his friend a brotherly hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna and Artemis rushed to the temple. They went up the stairs and were immediately on alert.  
  
"Let's split up! I'll check the halls and the fire room, and you check the bedrooms," Artemis stated as he started to walk off.  
  
"Artemis! Wait! Are you sure that splitting up is the way to go about this? I mean. I..-"  
  
'Don't worry Luna we can talk through our link,' he responded lovingly.  
  
'Alright then, dear. Good luck!' she responded as she ran to check the rooms.  
  
Artemis went through the halls, heading for the fire room. He reached the end of the hall and say a tray of tea sitting untouched. 'Oh no.' He thought to himself. He approached the tea and tasted to find it was still warm. He glanced up to see darkness in the fire room, and a tattered red bow. '*Mina*!' his mind screamed. He ran to the room, but stayed in the doorway as he saw the enemy. His back was towards him, and it was talking to itself.  
  
"Yes. We have the scouts. All we need is the boy and the first phase will be complete."  
  
'Oh God, he must mean Darien! LUNA!' Artemis thought, contacting her mind.  
  
'What is it Arty? Did you find the scouts? Arty?!'  
  
'Luna run! Find Darien and Serena! They captured the scouts, RUN Luna!'  
  
'Artemis?! Where are you? What about you?'  
  
'Luna, I love you, GO!' Artemis yelled to her. He closed the connection so the evil wouldn't detect it, but it was too late. The Destructor whipped his head around to stare at Artemis.  
  
"AGGHHH!" screamed Artemis as the creature's eyes glowed a darker red. He fell to the floor as his energy was taken away from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna ran down the temple stairs as fast as she could. Her cresent moon flashed and she fell over in pain. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Artemis! No!" she cried out. As a large noise resembling an explosion erupted behind her, forcing her back to reality. She jumped to her feet and ran. 'I must find Serena!' If she had glanced back she would have seen a shadow fly out of the temple and towards the city. 


	4. Darien

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep sending feedback, it really helps! Enjoy the story!~ ~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~ Chapter 3: Darien  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien stepped out of the restaurant and a wave of energy overtook him. 'Serena?! Oh no! I'm coming!' he thought as he ran to an alley and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He ran towards a bunch of dark storm clouds. He paused for a second as he saw an image of Serena in the mall looking at a stuffed animal. 'Serena?' Suddenly the energy proclaiming danger pushed that image out his mind. Serena was in trouble. Darien ran towards the storm clouds towards certain doom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh! This is sooo cute! I have to get it for the next time Rini visits! It's *adorable*!" said a sidetracked Serena, looking at a pink stuffed rabbit. Suddenly she dropped it as her crescent moon flashed. 'Darien? Was that feeling him transforming? Oh God, no. I sense the danger now! I *must* help him!' Serena rushed out of the store and ran to a hidden area near some bushes. She fished around in her purse to reveal her broach. 'Thank Goodness I keep it with me!'  
  
"Moon Eternal-"  
  
"WAIT!! Don't transform!!"  
  
A surprised and flustered Serena looked down to see her cat, panting, with tear stains on her fur.  
  
"Luna! There is an evil! I have to help the others!!" Luna tried to catch her breath, but Serena saw the hurt in her eyes. "Oh no Luna, you know?! Where are the scouts? Artemis? Did they..? Are they..?"  
  
"Serena you mustn't transform! If you do the enemy will find you, destroy you and all hope of saving the others will be lost!"  
  
"The Others.. No.. No!! Luna! No! It can't be!" Serena cried out as tears streamed down her face. The rose Darien had given her glowed slightly. "Darien is in trouble! Luna I must save him!"  
  
"No disguise yourself first!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The Luna Pen! NOW!!" Serena watched her frantic guardian and whipped out the Luna Pen.  
  
"Luna Pen! Change me into someone totally non recognizable by friend or foe!" she exclaimed. Magic surrounded her as her once calve length, blonde hair changed to dark brown, shoulder length and curly. She grew three inches and small glasses framed her face. The magic stopped after her clothes was changed into a business suit with the rose Darien had given her sitting the right breast pocket. Her forehead flashed the crescent moon symbol as she doubled over. A single petal fell from the rose.  
  
"Darien," she whispered, as she ran towards the clouds. Remembering Artemis' words and Mina's warnings, Luna followed close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien stopped in the underneath the storm clouds, directly where the link had led him.  
  
"Serena?" he called out  
  
The Destructor laughed as he entered Darien's mind and began showing him visions. He showed him a vision of the scouts unconscious, wrapped in a blanket of black clouds.  
  
"Scouts!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Forget them Darien," the voice of Beryal said. "Forget them all now. Forget your princess!"  
  
"What?! Never!! No!"  
  
The Destructor showed Darien an image of Serena, limp and bruised.  
  
"If you don't forget, we kill her," Wise Man said. "I will kill her," the Destructor said.  
  
"No! Leave her alone! Serena!" Darien yelled as he fell to his knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena arrived to see her love fall to his knees, tears falling down his face.  
  
"Darien!!" she yelled as she ran to him and lifted his face to hers. His eyes remained closed as he muttered her name over and over. "Darien! Darien, please! I am here! Open your eyes, honey! Please!" she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks also, as she stroked his face, and moved his bangs out of his beautiful closed eyes. "Please Darien!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien saw Serena crying in his vision "Please Darien, Save me!" she pleaded. "Serena," he muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Darien!! Fight it!! Please For me!!"  
  
The Destructor turned his attention to a girl with brown hair trying to get Darien to snap out of his trance. 'Ha!' he thought. 'That girl thinks she can break my hold?! She can try!  
  
' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena knew Darien was having a struggle between good and evil. She knew he was seeing things. Seeing *her* hurt. She had to snap him out of it. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly, the disguise fell. The Destructor was forced out of the outer parts of Darien's mind as Darien opened his eyes. He and saw his Serena. His Bunny. His Princess. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her frantically close, knowing how close he was from almost loosing her a few moments ago. He nuzzled his face into the nook of her neck and cried. Kissing her neck softly. Serena gently stroked his back and his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering soothing words to him.  
  
"Darien," she whispered before he took her lips into another passionate kiss. A movement behind them broke the moment as Darien shielded Serena protectively.  
  
"Well, well the little princess has revealed herself. You are powerful. Yes. Very powerful, and resourceful too I can see from your disguise. No matter. I will get you. I already have your precious friends! Your little boyfriend will be the one that does the job for me.  
  
Darien stiffened as he held onto his sweet Serena. He wouldn't let that THING hurt her! He pulled her closer and she trembled against him.  
  
"You won't win! I will get my friends back!" Serena called out, to the Destructor.  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady!" The Destructor screamed as her raised his hand to her. Darien tried to hold on, but his Serena was torn from him and slammed against a tree. "Do you hear me?!" he roared.  
  
"Serena!! No!" Darien yelled. As she was surrounded by cords of lightning, shocking her.  
  
Luna rushed over towards the princess, tears falling freely. The closer she tried to get, the more energy was taken away.  
  
"Agh!! DARIEN!! Run!" she screamed with pain.  
  
"No! Let her go!" he commanded turning towards the evil.  
  
"You know the deal, Darien. Your memories, for her life."  
  
"Darien! No!" Serena said weakly.  
  
"Fine!! Now STOP!" he yelled. The lightning bonds disappeared and Serena fell limp to the ground. Darien rushed towards her, but an invisible force threw him back, causing his transformation to flicker then fade away all together. Darien's coat fell off as he slid 10 feet. 'God Serena. I am so sorry. Please teleport her somewhere safe. Somewhere away from here. Teleport her away. Save her. Please. Please save her.' Darien thought, concentrating his power. The Destructor raised his arm to finish off Serena, but she and Luna flicked and disappeared into a pink light. Darien was weak from teleporting them all alone, and the Destructor advanced on him. 'At least Serena's safe.' thought Darien. 'Serena. I love you.' was the last thing he remembered when too weak to resist the Destructor erased all of Darien's memories, as he joined his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena shot up in her bed and was thrown back by the throbbing in her head. She saw the rose that Darien had given her. It was black.  
  
"No.. No! DARIEN!" she yelled as she ran out of *their* apartment to the spot where they were last together. Darien nor the Destructor were anywhere to be seen. She looked frantically around for a sign. Any sign that he was nearby. The tears fell as she spotted his coat. She collapsed next to it and pulled it close. As she did, a small, black, velvet box fell out of the pocket. With shaky hands she opened it and gasped. An engagement ring. A gold band with a diamond carved into a rose shape sparkled at her, on the inside of the lid in gold was an inscription:  
  
~I love you Serena, I always will. Marry me. I promise to be yours forever.~  
  
Serena sobbed and her tears soaked the velvet box. Out of no where their locket appeared, playing, then stopping. The music turning off and on.. Fading and starting weakly again. The ring floated out of Serena's hand and went into the locket, before it closed itself, the words that were once on the box, were inscribed in gold on the top of the locket. Serena stared in shock as the whole process completed itself and decided then and there, she would overcome the evil. She remembered Luna's warning about the evil finding her when she transformed. She took out her broach, held it over her head and proclaimed either the bravest, or the stupidest four words she could have,  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Transform!"  
  
  
  
~*  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
AN: *CRY* OMG I wanted to keep going!! but it is soo long, and I know lots of people hate long fics, so i stopped there, and please review!! Don't give up on this fic, it's action/adventure and romance!! NO angst!! *hint hint* Please Review! I need your feedback!!!! Thank you so very much for your time spent reading this Fic. I appreciate it soo much!  
  
~*Lady Silver Tears 


	5. Serena

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep sending feedback, it really helps! Enjoy the story!~ ~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~ Chapter 5: The Battle Begins  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena held the broach in her hand. The ribbons began to surround her until a force knocked the broach to the ground. Luna landed next to it and looked back at Serena.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! That *creature* will find you if you transform!! You have to stay safe!"  
  
"And what, Luna? Hide? Hope that everything will turn out right?" Serena asked in a dead sounding voice. "If you haven't noticed sooner or later I am going to have to face this evil alone. I will not let the world come to an end, we worked far too hard for what we have now. You have to understand, Luna," she continued as her crescent moon lit up, and the broach disappeared from the ground and appeared in her hand.  
  
"Serena..." Luna tried again, as Serena smiled.  
  
"Luna, it is time for me to face destiny. I am not afraid for myself, only for my loved ones. Look at me. I am not a whiny, klutzy, 14 year old little girl anymore. This is what I was put on this Earth to do, and I swear to you that I will do all I can."  
  
Luna's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the woman before her. She had truly grown a lot from the day one.  
  
"I believe in you, my queen. Your mother would be-- Is very proud." she said bowing. Tears formed in Serena's eyes as she held her guardian close for one last hug. She placed her gently down.  
  
"Thank you, Luna," she looked upward and clutched the broach to her chest, tears falling freely. She closed her eyes, regained her composer, and held it above her head. "MOON ETERNAL POWER TRANSFORM!" she yelled. Ribbons surrounded her and made her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit appear. As she struck her pose, darkness covered the area. What was once the park, was now a void. Dark with black fog circling on the ground. Serena looked around frantically.  
  
"Show yourself!! I know you are there!" she watched as a figure crept out of the darkness. Luna meowed and disappeard.  
  
"Luna!!" Serena yelled. The figure approached slowly. She gasped as she felt a knife twist through her heart. "Darien?! But- but it can't be!" The person looked just like Darien, but his hard navy blue eyes had red in the center, and he was clothed in black and red armor. Darien, no!!" she screamed tears falling. A voice. A cruel hissing voice came out of Darien's mouth.  
  
"There is no, Darien. I will destroy you, Serena!"  
  
"No Darien! You don't mean that! You love me! You promised you'd never forget again! Fight the evil!"  
  
Something inside, Darien shifted. For a brief second he remembered. He knew he loved her, and she was telling the truth. 'No,' the Destructor whispered in his mind. 'Serena is evil! She killed your love, Beryl! *She* is the evil one!  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy.. Kiss!!" yelled Serena, but Darien jumped out of the attacks path.  
  
"I don't think so, Serena. Now you shall meet your doom!" Darien jumped up unsheathing his sword. Serena looked pained as she dodged his attack. As she regained her balance, black ropes tied her arms and legs to the wall. Darien ran at her and brought the sword to her neck, but stopped. the blade rested against her skin, but did not cut. Serena starred into Darien's eyes. Not crying, Not trying to escape.  
  
'This-.. this isn't right.. I know it isn't. Something.. Is off, ' thought a confused Darien.  
  
'No," the Destructor hissed. This *is* right. She's evil!' it exclaimed. Darien's eyes hardened as he pointed the sword at Serena's chest. A tear fell from Serena's eyes as she said one word.  
  
"Rini," she whispered.  
  
Another inner conflict began. Darien saw an image of a pink haired girl smiling at him. 'No. I won't hurt My Serena! I love her!' he said to the Destructor, dropping the sword.  
  
"Weakling!!" The Destructor screamed. "How does she get through to you?! I don't need a host!! Sailor Moon can't kill me anyways!!" The Destructor left Darien's body and slammed him against a wall where vines appeared around him.  
  
Darien felt the evil leave him. 'What was that about?! Who am I? Is Darien my name?' he thought as he strived to remember. The Destructor advanced on Serena and her transformation fell as he raised an arm. She cried out as he used lightning against her. Darien watched and tears fell from his eyes. 'Why am I crying for her?!' As the lightning shook her, a black rose fell to the floor from her pocket. As it made contact, all the black petals blew off to reveal a tiny, red, rose bud. The rose started glowing and Darien's eyes widened as his memories came rushing back.  
  
"Serena!" he yelled. Serena raised her head through the pain to make eye contact with her love. Tears fell from her eyes and she knew he remembered her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina were tied up, and unconscious. As Serena was being attacked by lightning, the mark of Jupiter appeared on Lita's forehead, and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Ugh. Where am I?" she asked groggily. She looked around and saw the other scouts. "Amy! Raye! Mina!" she exclaimed, before her planet symbol flashed. 'Serena needs us!'  
  
"By the power of Jupiter, please wake up scouts!" yelled Lita as her green symbol sent out a beam of light to the other three's foreheads, revealing their planet symbol. Lita fell back, tired from using her power. But smiled as their eyes flashed open.  
  
"What happened?" slurred Amy.  
  
"The evil. It is strong. How do we get out of here?" Raye stated looking around her surroundings.  
  
"Serena's in trouble!" groaned Mina. 'I sense Artemis. He is nearby. 'By the power of Venus! Artemis, WAKE UP!' A muffled groan was heard as a white cat stumbled out of the clouds.  
  
He saw Luna wrapped in clouds unconcious. He nuzzled his head against hers ans her eyes opened slowly. She smiled weakly and her cresent moon flashed to Artemis'.  
  
"They have, Serena!" Artemis exclaimed. "You must go help her!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Destructor stopped using lightning on Serena, and raised Darien's sword. He put it against her chest over where her heart would be.  
  
"This was too easy," he hissed.  
  
"No!!" yelled Darien, struggling against the ropes holding him. "SERENA!" 'Scouts! where ever you are! Help Serena! Please!! SCOUTS!'  
  
A tear rolled down Serena's face, onto the sword and slid off the sharp blade, falling on the rose. The sword disappeared. The rose glowed.  
  
"What?!" screamed the Destructor.  
  
"Earth Power!" yelled Darien and the rose went whizzing to him, cutting the ropes around him. As he touched the rose, his prince armor appeared. He threw a bouquet of three dozen steel tipped roses at the Destructor. They disappeared into his body. Absorbed by the evil. The Destructor turned to face him a large sword appearing in his hand, but not before wiping the energy from Serena, leaving her unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Scouts struggled against the bonds surrounding them, as Darien's voice sounded out. "Scouts! Help Serena!" it echoed as roses appeared, cutting them free. As each of the scouts landed on the ground, they cried out their transformation.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Transform!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Transform!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Transform!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Transform!"  
  
The Super Sailor Scouts ran off, Mars in the lead, following the vibes she was getting towards Serena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien raised his sword to the Destructor, but was blown back by a wave of energy. The Destructor advanced on him and brought his sword down. Darien rolled out of the way but not fast enough, as the blade cut into his shoulder. He cried out in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena's moon symbol flashed as she weakly opened her eyes. She saw the sword cut her love and felt as if it had cut her too.  
  
"NO! MOON POWER!!" the clouds surrounding her disappeared and the Destructor turned towards her. Bright light surrounded Serena as she became Princess Serenity. The locket that Darien had given her on the moon, glowed brightly and a silver staff appeared out of the bottom. Blood fell from Darien's wound, but he lifted his sword, and it turned into an identical staff like Serena's, except a golden. Serena lifted the staff and touched her crystal with the other hand, as she spoke her most powerful, and energy draining attack, used by her own mother on the moon.  
  
"Cosmic Moon, Power!! Destroy this darkness!"  
  
"No!" the Destructor screamed as he raised his sword, shooting a black beam of energy towards the Princess. The white light of Serena's attack met his halfway.  
  
And so the battle began... ~*  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
AN: *whew* Please Review! I need your feedback!!!! Thank you so very much for your time spent reading this Fic. I appreciate it soo much!  
  
~*Lady Silver Tears 


	6. The Battle Begins

Authors Note: Hello Again!! Oh my gosh, thank you all sooo much for all of the support!! ~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~ Chapter 6: Serena  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena slid back by the force of the energy, but kept hers going strong. She held the staff with two hands in front of her, sending massive waves of energy towards the Destructor. She gasped when she felt the power of his blows.  
  
'I've had my energy sucked from me twice today! There is no way I can beat him. If I had more energy I would be able to use all my strength. Yes, it would cost me my life, but the world would be safe.' she thought as her elbows bent from the force of the Destructor's power. The darkness was inching closer and closer towards Serena's face, as she felt weaker and weaker. Her legs started to give way as the dark energy was centimeters away from her face, when two strong arms enveloped her from behind.  
  
"Stay with me, Serena. Please," Darien whispered into her ear. She smiled weakly at him as he sent his own energy through her, his staff in one hand as he held her. Suddenly Darien's staff started glowing, and joined with Serena's, to make a pure white staff that sent a gigantic blast towards the Destructor. It hit him, and Serena fell back against Darien, barely holding on to life.  
  
"Serena! No! Open your eyes! I love you!" he said before kissing her slowly. As he pulled away, Serena's eyes opened slowly and Darien pulled her close. "God, Serena.."  
  
"Fools!!" screamed the Destructor. "You think you can destroy me?! I *AM* hated! I *AM* power! You can't destroy feelings!! Hahaha!! Say good- bye!" Darien shielded Serena from the evil, waiting for it to strike, only to hear, familiar, welcome, voices.  
  
"No way!" screamed Venus as she landed in front of Darien, her arms spread wide.  
  
"You won't touch them!" yelled Amy, landing in to the left of Venus, hand in the 'stop' motion.  
  
"We will protect the princess and prince!" Lita declared, falling to the right, hands like Amy's.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!!" said Mars as she landed crouched in front of Venus, pointing at the Destructor. "We will destroy *YOU!*" they finished together. Luna and Artemis stood in pouncing positions off to the side, their eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't even try it," responded the Destructor, as he waved a hand. The scouts went flying towards the wall. Their screams snapped Serena into action.  
  
"No!" she yelled, touching her crystal. It started to glow, and so did the scouts. She slowed them and lowered them gently to the ground, as the Destructor growled. Darien and the scouts were pushed away, and placed into a cage with smoke like bars.  
  
"Serena!" called Darien, as he pulled on the bars, finding them indestructible.  
  
"It's just you, and me, princess. One on one," proclaimed the Destructor raising his hands above his head. "Or should I say one on one hundred. I am *all* the evils," he laughed. Serena lifted her head to the monster and looked determined. She shakily stood up, as the Destructor blasted her. She was covered in dark energy. She could not be seen.  
  
"No," whispered the scouts.  
  
And the tears fell.  
  
"It won't end like this," Serena's voice whispered for all to hear, as the energy wave disappeared, and in Serena's place stood, Neo Queen Serenity, holding the silver crystal in front of her.  
  
The scouts were shocked, and above all worried. It was her third time calling on the silver crystal's power in one day.  
  
"Serena," whispered Darien as he transformed into Neo King Endymion, and appeared at his queen's side. The staff appeared in her hand. It was white, and taller than she was. The locket was underneath a golden crescent moon on the top. She held it in front of her with both hands once more. Endymion went behind her, and wrapped his arms around her to hold the staff also, his hands over hers.  
  
"By the power of all that is good in this world!" yelled the Queen. "Planet, Cosmic Power!!" A large blast went off towards the Destructor, but unfortunately, he was ready. His blast met theirs, and King and Queen struggled against the evil.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do!!" exclaimed Mars.  
  
"Scouts, we *can* help! I know we can!" said Mercury.  
  
"We must save our King and Queen!" Jupiter proclaimed, as Venus gave a determined nod.  
  
"By the power of Mars! Give me the power!" yelled Mars, as she was surrounded in a red glow. A red princess dress appeared on her, and a red staff with her planet symbol on the top in her hand.  
  
The princess of Mars, awakened and stood next to her Queen.  
  
"Mars planet power!" she yelled and a red beam of energy joined beside the white one.  
  
"By the power of Venus! Give me the strength!" proclaimed Venus, as a yellow glow surrounded her. An orange and yellow princess dress appeared as did a yellow staff with her planet sign on top.  
  
The princess of Venus joined with her queen.  
  
"Venus planet power!" she yelled and a yellow beam joined the others.  
  
"By the power of Jupiter, let me join with them!" a green dress and staff appeared, and she stood by her queen.  
  
"Jupiter planet power!" her energy pushed the Destructor back. They had almost won.  
  
"By the power of Mercury! Give me enough strength to help destroy this evil!" yelled Mercury as a blue dress and staff appeared. She joined with the other, and put her planet's power with the other's.  
  
"Mercury planet power!"  
  
The Destructor screamed and his energy blast disappeared. He fell back. The scouts collapsed exhausted, all except for the Queen.  
  
'No attack can destroy hate. Only wound it. We can't beat it. But... The only thing stronger than hate is,' "Love" she whispered aloud.  
  
She picked up the rose bud, the same one given to her that morning, the same one that returned Darien's memories; and threw it at the creature. It screamed as it hit him and stuck. She picked up her staff and proclaimed,  
  
"By the power of love, I will destroy you!" She threw her staff towards the Destructor , and used her crystal to direct it into the evil. It resisted, and Serena used all the energy, and strength she could muster, and finally it hit the target. The light filled the monster, and it disappeared with a final scream. In it's place, was a fully bloomed rose, resting on the star locket, next to a small velvet box.  
  
The scouts were de-transformed to human form, and Serena, fell towards the ground. ~*  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
AN: I will be sure to update soon if that is the popular demand! Review pretty please!! "If u review, more chapters will come!" lol (field of dreams!) love yaz!! ~*Lady Silver Tears*~ 


	7. The Battle Ends

Authors Note: Here's Chapter 7, *finally* Please send feedback!~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the Sailor Moon Characters. The story plot is my own though.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~*Evil in the Shadow of the Light*~ Chapter 7:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap::  
  
~*"By the power of love, I will destroy you!" She threw her staff towards the Destructor , and used her crystal to direct it into the evil. It resisted, and Serena used all the energy, and strength she could muster, and finally it hit the target. The light filled the monster, and it disappeared with a final scream. In it's place, was a fully bloomed rose, resting on the star locket, next to a small velvet box.  
  
The scouts were de-transformed to human form, and Serena, fell towards the ground. ~*  
  
But she never made it there, as Darien's arms encircled her limp body.  
  
"Serena? Serena!!" he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks, unchecked. Her eyes were closed. Her skin pale and cold. The once glowing crescent moon symbol on her forehead was black. Darien's tears soaked her face as he clung to her, sobbing his heart and soul out.  
  
The scouts regained consciousness to see the heartbreaking sight before them. They burst into tears hugging one another, saying Serena's name over and over. Raye crawled over to where Darien was sitting with Serena.  
  
"Do something! Please!" she cried. "Love is powerful, kiss her! It's worked before!! You have to bring her back to us! Please! Try!"  
  
Darien nodded silently and leaned down to kiss her lips. He moved them against hers, but they remained cold, and motionless. Refusing to give up, Darien chocked back a new flood of tears and kissed the crescent symbol on her forehead. It did not glow. Raye burst into tears, crying harder than she ever had before. She held Serena's limp hand and put it to her cheek.  
  
"No.. Please.." she whispered.  
  
Luna and Artemis stared blankly at their dead princess.  
  
"How could this happen again? Why did it? Not the princess.." Luna whispered almost to herself.  
  
Artemis nuzzled her head and she broke down into sobs. His own tears fell steadily and silently, as he held Luna close.  
  
Darien leaned while holding Serena to reach the velvet box, and he picked it up. He opened it and slid the ring onto Serena's finger. When he did this, the silver crystal fell from her once clenched fist. It rolled and hit the star locket and the rose. The star locket burst open and started to play. The symbol on Serena's head glowed slightly then faded. The scouts and Darien looked at one another shocked and Darien grabbed the silver crystal. Channeling his energy, he sent it through the crystal. It glowed barely and so did the mark on Serena's forehead. He had a sudden idea and placed the rose against the crystal. The Crystal glowed, and didn't fade. Darien didn't need to feed it constant energy.  
  
"Is she alive?" asked Mina, her eyes wide, cheeks wet.  
  
Darien was silent but looked at Amy. She looked at him and took out her computer.  
  
"She.. She's alive.. I think.. Her life force is there, but she is too weak to breathe.. Her heart isn't pumping either! We're loosing her!" she finished, tears streaming down her cheeks once more.  
  
"Scouts!! Send her your energy!" he said laying her on the ground. The moon symbol was beginning to fade.  
  
"But Darien! Even if we send her our energy, her heart won't start pumping on it's own! I think it's too.. It's too.." started Amy.  
  
But Darien was already pressing on Serena's chest, performing CPR. The already tired scouts transformed and touched Serena. Concentrating their power, they said together,  
  
"Planet Power!" sending energy into her. The moon glowed brightly on her forehead but nothing more. The scouts fell back and were de-transformed and the glow started to fade. Darien leaned over and put his mouth to hers. He breathed into her and as he kept the connection, gave her all of his energy and the power of their love. Serena took a shaky breath and the scouts burst into happy laughter. They were quite a sight. Tears falling as they laughed.  
  
Darien struggled to keep his eyes open, as he was nearly swallowed in darkness. He was having trouble seeing straight until Serena lightly squeezed his hand. He focused on her face and she weakly opened her eyes, just barely. She slowly moved her thumb to touch the band of the ring Darien had put on her finger. Her lips formed a small smile, and tears escaped her eyes. She forced her eyes open all the way and looked into Darien's eyes.  
  
"Yes," she whispered before he swept her into a deep kiss.  
  
~*~~*  
  
Little more after this... review please! 


End file.
